


Cliffs Edge

by 0rigo



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rigo/pseuds/0rigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment on Rannoch after the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliffs Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to PlatinumSky for the beta.

Standing beside Tali as she stares out over the cliff face, Shepard almost feels like an intruder. Her hand goes up to her face plate and he knows that she is going for the mag seals that hold it in place. By now he has seen her face countless times, this time though, it's different. He feels he should look away; this is private. He doesn't, somewhere in the back of his mind the fear that she too will disappear like everyone else if he looks away lingers.

Tali pays him no mind as she pulls the mask away and for the first time looks out across the expanse of her homeworld with her own two eyes. She takes a deep breath, eyes fluttering closed for a moment in the process. The smile that breaks out across her face is the biggest he's ever seen and then she is turning it on him. Her eyes shine in a way he has never seen; their natural opalescence enhanced by the low level frequencies of Tikkun. The light from Rannoch's star colours everything with sunset hues and in that moment Tali looks more like an ethereal being then a creature of flesh and bone. She is beautiful.

Shepard realizes that it’s all worth it, here in this moment, everything that they are working for is worth it and by damn he can do this. Her smile is contagious and he can't help but return it. Neither of them break the silence, it’s not necessary. He's not sure who reaches their hand towards the other first, but their fingers twine together. Tali steps a little closer to his side and turns her head to look back out at the vista before them. 

She should be putting her mask back on, they both know it. Tali doesn't though and Shepard doesn't mention it. Later back on the ship Tali will have to go through an extensive decontamination and probably still have to spend longer than usual in her clean room. She doesn't seem to care about that though and he can't bear the thought of ruining the moment by bringing it up.

It's Cortez over the comms that breaks the silence for them, giving the eta ETA for pickup. Shepard gives Tali's hand a squeeze. Her gaze quickly flickers back to him then back out to the cliffs. She's stalling, mask now half way up to her face as she takes in as much as she can. Taking one last deep breath of unfiltered air she finally puts it back on. The mag seals lock into place and she listlessly lowers her hand.

"We will come back." The words fall from his mouth, unintended and flat. It almost sounds more like a question than a statement. Shepard wants to promise her that they will return. Wants to sound convincing. He can't though; nothing is certain anymore.

It's her turn to squeeze his hand reassuringly. She moves closer, bodies now touching but still not turning her head to look at him. For a moment he thinks Tali is going to ignore the comment but just as they see the shuttle come into view she turns to him. Even through the tinted glass he can make out her smile. 

"Yes, we will." Her voice is strong and full of confidence. It's the promise he just couldn't bring himself to voice. Tali doesn't wait to for him to respond before turning and walking towards the shuttle that's beginning to land. Her fingers slip from his grasp and even though his hand feels cold without her, he doesn't feel the need to reach out.

Shepard takes a moment; watching Tali greeat Steve as Garrus walks up from where he had been discussing something with one of the Primes. They're all a little banged up, but it doesn't look like anyone has any major damage this time. With Tali's words still echoing in his head, Shepard turns to look back out over the cliff face. He can smell the sea, so different from earth, but refreshing. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath.

The smell of the burning Reaper is still there.


End file.
